This invention relates in general to a sailing board which utilizes the forces of wind currents to propel the same. It has previously been suggested to propel skate boards with air currents, as for example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,292. This prior art device has no provision for moving in other than a down wind direction. It is also known from the prior art to utilize a lateen rig as seen for example in British patent specification No. 847,310. This device, however, is shown in connection with a water borne vessel and does not provide for the removal of the sail gaff and boom, as the boom is below the wishbone, nor is the mast swivelly mounted relative to the vessel itself. Other forms of devices for use on boards are seen for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,766, in German Published Specification No. 2,747,426, and in the latter case a single pole-like mast is swivelly mounted on the upper surface of a surf board, the peak of the sail being fixed to the top of the mast while the boom thereof is completely free of the mast. Also in U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,800, a curved wishbone boom and swivelly mounted mast is shown.